Certaman
"If there ever was a time, if there ever was a chance, to undo the things I've done, and wash these bloodstains from my hands, it is past and has been forgotten..." :- Certaman Tactical Analysis * New! Only $299.95!: The Certaman is your anti-air infantry, and despite being beaten by the Javelin in the bid for an Allied anti-air infantry, is very good at this role. With a briefcase designed to launch AI-controlled "Bishop" anti-air mortars, and a powerful "Grace" anti-air mine, a contract with a Certaman is a good investment. * Guaranteed Results!: Each anti-air mortar launched by the Certaman is not only a bomb; it is an artificially intelligent droid, concerned only with killing as many people as possible when it detonates. While you may not be able to control which aircraft these mortars target, this malevolent AI will make sure that anything they do hit feels it. * Free Gift With Purchase!: As well as this, the Certaman can set an aerial mine in a location. This mine will spring up and detonate, hurting anyone in the sky within its blast radius. Be very careful, this can harm your own units as well! * Fits into an Ordinary Adapter!: While they cannot use it on the move, when garrisoned a Certaman can plug their implants into a power point, and reconfigure their arm into a rapid fire railgun. Background Unlike the regularly employed Legionnaires of the Legion Security Corporation of Rome, or the recklessly recruited Auxiliaries of the Sprawls, the Certaman are employed on an individual basis. They work for cash, and only work after they have been paid. They are registered with numerous bars, and when a representative rolls in, they line up at the door for the job. Unlike the other common infantry of the Syndicate, a Certaman is aligned to whoever owns their original contract. When it runs out, they either renegotiate or disappear. They tend to have no ties to the world around them, and only the money seems to matter. They are door to door killers; alone and only with a small briefcase, they wander the streets of the Sprawls looking for work. They wear a black three piece suit with a teal tie, sunglasses, and gloves. Hidden within their suitcases are Bishop Anti Air mortars, efficient enough to bring down anything in the sky. When the target is spotted, the Certaman simply kneels and jerks back the handle on the suitcase. The elaborate machine unpacks itself and a missile is launched when the operator gives the signal. Unfortunately the soft launch prevents the Bishop from being used against ground targets and therefore the Certaman must rely on other tools for their survival. The "Saving Grace", as it is called, is the most used of such reliable equipment, being a simple high powered land mine. These cheap and discardable tools are the favorite of Certaman because of the incredible amounts of damage it causes to anything in range. Although the land mine is extremely effective, the average Certaman avoids deploying more than one at a time (the Saving Grace is as effective against your own units as the enemy's). The left arm is a customized cybernetic implant with a direct link to the Certaman's bank account, and also doubles as his lifeline when dealing with close quarters combat. When needed, the implant can reconfigure itself into an "Epic Buster" Railgun, though the Certaman can only use it when garrisoned because of its high energy demands (they need to be plugged into an electrical outlet, lest their internal batteries go dead). Behind the Scenes The Certaman is currently the most evil door to door sales-man imaginable, and is based loosely on Mega Man. The article will most likely be rewritten however. Category:Units